1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus displaying video signals from a plurality of input sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user attempts to play a medium such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or a Blu-ray Disc (BD) in a media playing device, the medium must first go through a loading process before the playback of the main video occurs. As a result, the user may be burdened in that she must wait until the loading process completes before she is able to watch the main video on her video display device.
Similarly, there may be other times where a user wants to display a video signal output from a media playing device, but wants to do so without monopolizing the display devices resources as the displaying of the video signal output from the media playing device may be of secondary importance to user with respect to simultaneously displaying a video signal from another source. In such cases, it would be desirable to minimize the video display device's usage of resources by not having to display a high definition video signal output from the media playing device while simultaneously displaying video signals from other input sources.